It's About Time
by kolirox
Summary: When Macy's left all alone for her birthday, she finds a surprise in the most interesting of places. NACY


**This story is for Kristen. It was supposed to be a birthday present but with school and work picking up, I'm getting it done now!**

**KoLi**

Macy's face was formed in a tight frown, today was not her day. Her mother had been called on a business trip three days ago; having promised she'd be home for Macy's birthday, but when Macy woke up this morning she found herself alone in an empty house. She sighed near tears and placed her head on her desk, nothing could make this day better. Even Stella was missing her 17th birthday. 17 wasn't that big of a deal, but Macy firmly believed that all birthdays were important and deserved massive celebration. She began to feel even worse, she shouldn't be mad at Stella for chasing her dream and visiting France, the fashion capital of the world. Deep down though she was human and it still hurt that they were missing her birthday. Even worse, outside the JONAS boys, she didn't really have any friends and she was pretty sure they didn't know it was her birthday. It had never come up in conversation, her knowing theirs from magazines.

She dragged her feet to her locker at the sound of the bell. She wasn't ready to go home and be alone. The boys had plans and she couldn't get a hold of Stella to complain, a heavy sigh escaped her lips. She slammed a fist against her locker, frustrated that once again it was jammed. She leaned her head on the cool metal, "please God, can one thing go right today?" She finally pried it open and watched a small piece of paper float to the floor. She looked around and found the halls empty. Weird, but then again it was Friday and she was sure everyone was desperate to get out of school. She opened it and found an address and a time. She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't have anything better to do why not?

Macy stood in front of a building with a look of utter confusion plastered on her face. Why on earth anyone would invite her to an abandoned warehouse for her birthday. Being one for an adventure she couldn't resist the small card with an address that had been placed in her locker. Now she wasn't so sure. She looked down at the address again then back at the building that currently stood before her. A sigh escaped her lips, the building was positively frightening; the windows were boarded up, it was dark and half the letters of the sign were missing or covered by graffiti. A shiver ran down her spine, this couldn't be the right place. A quick glance at the scribble on the card and she knew that there was no mistaking; she was in the right creepy horrible place. She straightened her shoulders and refused to let a dinky little building in down town Jersey scare her. She was Macy Misa Super Fan and state champion in her weight class for kick boxing; she was not afraid! Okay she was a little bit afraid.

She tentatively placed her hand on the scuffed up door knob and pushed it open. The door hinges protested quite obnoxiously and Macy almost considered running. She ducked her head in, looked for any sign of life, finding none she began to walk through the door way. She began to take in large gulps of air as she willed her feet to move through the darkness. This wasn't the average everyday darkness either; this was advanced, scarier than hell darkness. A creak in the wood sent her two feet in the air and caused her she let out a girlish cry. She shouldn't be here, this was her 17th birthday, and she should be having a party; not wandering around in a terrifying abandoned warehouse. At last a glimmer of hope, dull light glowed in the distance and Macy had to squint her eyes as she watched as it moved closer. As if grew closer the light began to shine brighter and the outline of a body. The closer it got the more defined the figure became, until finally she found herself face to face with warm brown eyes and a gentle smile. Macy gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

"Jesus! Nick you scared me half to death." Nick looked down at the candle in his hand and chuckled. His gaze turned back to her eyes and Macy was taken aback by the intensity she found in them.

"I have a surprise for you." Macy's eyes widened, her mouth forming a small O.

"Okay." Nick held out his hand and smiled at her once again. Macy sighed as she gently paced her hand in his. He tucked it under his arm and led her down a hallway, dim light danced across the walls and Macy watched as she took the opportunity to glance over at Nick. His face was breath taking in the candle light and Macy tried to burn the image into her brain. She didn't want to forget this moment.

Macy stumbled as Nick stopped abruptly in front of a door. A nervous giggle escaped her lips as she waited for him to speak. Nick looked down at her and removed his hand from hers, placing it on her cheek.

"Close your eyes Macy." Macy did as she was told and reached to hold onto Nick. He once again took her hand. She took a deep breath as she heard a door slowly creak open. Her feet moved cautiously across the floor, they stopped and Macy waited for the moment Nick would allow her to see where she was. She felt him pull away and for a moment she panicked, but she held her ground and placed her hands at her side.

"Open your eyes." Macy slowly cracked an eye open. She was met with the glow of hundreds of candles placed all over a small room.

"Ooh my, Nick?" She looked over at him and he smiled and nodded. Macy smiled and began to wander around the small room. A small table with a setting for two sat in a corner, she gently traced the rim of the plate, then let her hand slid across the table cloth, noting it was silk. Her eyes moved from the ceiling where candles hung from a chandelier to the floor which was covered in rose petals. She turned back to him a look of awe on her face.

"I, Nick, I just, um." She sighed "Wow." Nick smiled again.

"It's all for you, I wanted your birthday to be special." Macy's eyes began to tear up. "I know your mom is gone and Stella's in France, I just, I didn't want you to be alone tonight." Macy rushed into Nick and wrapped herself around him.

"You are amazing!" She buried her face in his neck and sighed. "You're amazing." She whispered softly and let him hold her.

Nick pulled away from her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So I have something I wanna tell you." Macy tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look. Her bit his lip and looked away for a moment. His eyes turned back to hers and a massive smile spread across his face.

"I'm very much in love with you Macy." Macy smiled and kissed him.

"About time Mr. Lucas."


End file.
